


[Podfic] the thunder underneath his ribs

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: Six or seven, maybe eight months later, there's a thunderstorm in London.
    Sometimes things have to fall apart before they fall together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the thunder underneath his ribs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605133) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Happy Wednesday! I couldn't resist podficcing this one. It is short, sweet, and very, very hot - possibly one of the hottest sex scenes I have yet podficced (you have been warned). Enjoy!
> 
> My thanks go out to [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh) for trusting me with this fic. I hope you like what I have done with your story. Please do go and visit their page for more wonderful fics. 
> 
> Thanks also to my artist-in-residence, the indomitable [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass) for the gorgeous cover art.
> 
> I was reminded a short while ago that it is immensely important to let loved ones know, really KNOW, just how much they are loved. You never know what lies around the corner. In the spirit of this long-overdue epiphany, I am offering this podfic as a gift to someone I am truly proud to call my friend: consulting_smartass. She is warm, funny, highly intelligent, giggly, thoughtful, sensitive and a delight. Most of all - she is loved. Thank you for everything you bring to my life, CS.

 

 

 

 

the thunder underneath his ribs - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rxrh82ow063mmab/the+thunder+underneath+his+ribs+-+darcylindbergh.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-thunder-underneath-his-ribs) (Soundcloud).

Music: Adele - [Set Fire To The Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wz9hhfjQQY) (rock cover by Our Waking Hour).


End file.
